


Hi, stranger

by LovinaKnez



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Student Steve Rogers, Student Tony Stark, Tony Stark Flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovinaKnez/pseuds/LovinaKnez
Summary: »Hi.«Steve just ordered a cup of coffee and was ready to pick up his book to start reading again. Instead in front of him stood a young man with dark messy hair and shining amber eyes.





	Hi, stranger

»Hi.« 

Steve just ordered a cup of coffee and was ready to pick up his book to start reading again. Instead in front of him stood a young man with dark messy hair and shining amber eyes. His lips were curled into a small smirk. He was radiating confidence and something playful, frisky. It was this liveliness that realy caught Steve’s eye. Beside man’s obvious good looks.

»Can I join you?« man smiled widely, despite that there was plenty empty seats in the café.

Steve’s mind went blank. »Em…yeah…sure.«

He couldn’t kept his eyes of the man when he sat down. His movements were light and full of youthful energy. He put the bag beside him and pulled out some papers and a pencil. It seemed like he started studying but Steve couldn’t get back to reading his book. He was too distracted by the pencil man was chewing between his teeth. From time to time man’s lips wrapped around the pencil and sucked on it for little. Steve’s mind created very vivid pictures of those lips doing something much more interesting and pleasurable.

In that moment the man looked up, pencil still in his mouth. Pink blush stained Steve’s face.

»Is it interesting?« there was just a hint of slyness in man’s voice.

Steve stuttered a little. »W-what?«

»Your book.« Man grinned. »Is it good?«

»Y-yes…ahem. And what are you doing?…If i may ask.«

»Thinking about how can you read a book upside down.«

»What?!« Only then Steve noticed that his book was opened with the wrong side up. He was to distracted by the man to noticed that he picked it up wrong. His cheeks were probably crimson red by now.

»I wonder what could possibly be on your mind to distract you so much?«

Man leaned closer and licked his lips slowly, challenging look shone in his piercing eyes. Steve’s eyes were fixated on the tip of man’s pink tongue. They were only few inches apart now. Steve felt magnetising force pulling him closer. Time stopped. In that moment Steve thought that the man will kiss him. He wanted him to. He wanted to taste those soft, moist lips. He wanted to suck and bite them and claim them as his.

And then the man’s lips curled into a smirk. He sat back and casually started to read his notes again.

Steve’s cheeks were still flushed and he felt hot pressure in his crotch. This man managed to make him fall head over heals for him in just a couple of minutes. He wanted to start a conversation again but his throat was completely dry and his tongue tangled. His fingers fidgeted with the corner of the book page.

He looked at the man’s papers. There were some equations and sketches on them he wouldn’t possibly be able to understand.

“What are you studying?” It was a lame way to start a conversation and he knew it, but he couldn’t think of anything else.

Man looked up and rested his chin on his hand.

“Science.” He laughed shortly and looked Steve straight into the eyes as he was asking and challenging Steve to keep talking.

“What kind of science?” Steve wanted to face-palm himself.

“Electromagnetic motors or more precisely asynchronous motor which is an AC electric motor in which the electric current in the rotor needed to produce torque is obtained by electromagnetic induction from the magnetic field of the stator winding.”

“I have no idea what you just said.”

“It’s basically a science about two object that attract each other.” Man said with a wink. “And what about you? What’s up with your book?”

“Ahem-“ Steve’s mind was still comprehending the fact that this gorgeous man just winked at him. “It’s about two men that grow up together. One of them is sent to war while the other stays at home because he is not accepted to the army.”

“And what happens then?”

“The one that went to war is captured and nobody knows if he is still alive. After the war is over there is still no word about him so the other man flies over the ocean and tries to find him.”

“So it’s kind of a love story.”

“There is definitely chemistry between them,” Steve smiled “ but I can’t write that into my essay.”

“ Oh yeah- what are you studying?”

“History.”

“Oh really- where?”

“At the Bernard College.”

“I live nearby. You want to grab a coffee together sometimes?”

Steve froze again. He will get to spend more time with this stunningly handsome person. Just the thought of that made his heart skip a beat. He finally nodded slowly.

“Or, if you’d prefer a real date - a diner?” Man smiled charmingly.

That smile was too much for Steve. His body was hot and his mind messy. He stared at that beautiful stranger, at his smiling bright eyes and he was enchanted. Steve could only respond with a breathless “Yes.”

“OK. I will pick you up at 8.” Man winked. “Here’s my number.” He pick up his things and stood up.

“Wait!” Steve grabbed the man by his hand when he tried to leave. “I don’t even know your name.”

Man smirked and turned away. “Tony Stark.” He responded when he walked away.

Steve just sat there and stared after him.


End file.
